


Trip Tucker Faces Death

by Glory1863



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Canon Major Character Death, Double Drabble, Eric Clapton - Freeform, Final Fix, Gen, Songfic, Tears in Heaven (song), spirituality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory1863/pseuds/Glory1863
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trip's point of view during "These Are the Voyages".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trip Tucker Faces Death

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the prompt "tears" for the Drabble Game at the Delphic Expanse.
> 
> Eric Clapton's beautiful song "Tears in Heaven", a memorial to his little boy, Conor, briefly quoted to fit the circumstances of the death of Trip Tucker. 
> 
> Not a final fix in the usual sense because in real life bad things do happen to good people and all you can do is try to make peace with it.

Trip Tucker knew he was dying, no use denying it. He regretted not having the chance to make it legal with T’Pol and not patching everything up with Malcolm, but he didn’t regret protecting Jon or the fact that it had all started by saving Shran and Jhamel’s little girl, Talla. Hell, he hadn’t been able to save his own kid! She might not have come about in the usual way, but Elizabeth had Tucker DNA. She was his daughter!

_

“Would you know my name if I saw you in heaven?”

_

The pain increased, Phlox’s “good stuff” no longer good enough. As a big brother, he regretted that he hadn’t gone first so Lizzie would have had someone waiting for her and wouldn’t have been afraid. He’d let her down, let her face the last unknown alone and now he wondered,

_

“Would you hold my hand . . . Would you help me stand if I saw you in heaven?”

_

There were other things in life he wasn’t exactly proud of, the Cogenitor for one, but he could have done much worse. The pain finally eased.

_

“Beyond the door, there’s peace I’m sure, and I know they’ll be no more tears in heaven.”

_


End file.
